This invention relates to a shopping cart attachment and more particularly relates to a shopping cart desk attachment which will provide a substantially flat and stable writing surface.
Most modern supermarkets include shopping carts which a shopper can maneuver over the shopping area to carry goods to be purchased. One of the problems in utilizing a shopping cart relates to the use of a shopping list by the shopper since it is often desirable to mark off listed items as they are located. Without the aid of a desk attachment to the cart providing a substantially flat and stable writing surface, it is inconvenient to mark items off the list. Further, it is usually cumbersome for the shopper to hold a list and a writing instrument while placing items to be purchased in the cart.
Another problem relates to locating items in the shopping area. Many supermarkets include signs located above particular shopping aisles to identify a few of the items located in the respective aisle. However, these shopper guides do not include many of the items located in the shopping area and may be somewhat difficult to read from a distance. Further, it is frequently difficult to see all the signs from any particular point in the store so that it is sometimes necessary to traverse a number of aisles before locating the item desired.
Various desk attachments for shopping carts are known, for example those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,539 and 4,156,318, which are hereby incorporated by reference.